Things are Changing
by justaiden
Summary: Bianca is having a tough time figuring out what to do with her life. until a friendly face lends her a hand. Bianca/Adam Badama
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this takes place after the winter break. Bianca never went to Drew's house or kissed him after Katie ODed like in the show. enjoy.**

* * *

Bianca stepped into Mr. Simpson's office to find her probation working sitting across the principal. Rolling her eyes, she dropped her bag. "And what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Just another routine checkup, Miss DeSousa," the worker said pulling a baggy with a cup out of her bag. "Shall we go?"

"You're lucky I like to keep hydrated," she said grabbing the bag with a sigh.

Walking back into the office, Bianca held out the now full cup and bag to the worker. Picking up her bag off the floor she crossed her arms and tried to give a bored look. "Am I done now? Can I leave?"

"Yes, I think that is all. I will see you in a month." She said as she walked out the door.

"Can't wait," Bianca mumbled under her breath.

"Bianca, you have been doing well, have you given any more thought to what I said last time?"

"I tried, okay? Katie was helping me, but you know what happened with that. I'll figure it out, don't worry Mr. S." Giving a small smile, she left the office just in time for the bell to ring.

She never understood why everyone thought she had so much potential. Until this year, she never cared about school. It was just an escape from her home life. She didn't care. The only reason she does now is everyone is making her. They expect her to do well, and yeah it's a good feeling when she passes a test or something. But if they didn't care, neither would she.

Walking down the busy hall looking at her shoes, she felt someone bump into her. "Hey, watch it-" looking up at the person in front of her, she stopped herself.

"Sorry, Bianca," she found herself face to face with Adam Torres smiling his usual annoyingly perfect smile.

"No, my bad, I should have been watching where I was going." she said trying to force a smile.

"You okay? I feel like I interrupted a deep thought." He looked into her eyes as if trying to read her mind.

"No, I mean yeah, I'm fine; no worries, little Torres."

"Hey, I'm not that little, I'm taller than you."

"Yeah, but you're still younger," she said with a laugh. "Well, I'll see you; gotta get to Pereno's before I'm late."

"Yeah, I have to set up the sound booth with Dave. See you later," he gave a wave and walked towards the lunch room. Bianca turned and watched him walk away with a slight smile.

Ever since what happened at prom last year, she couldn't help but like the kid. She still feels awful about what she did last year when she exposed him to the school. Then he was shot because of her. It's like everything bad in his life is her fault. Though he'd never say it, she knew that if it wasn't for her he would have a better time at Degrassi.

Shaking her head, Bianca made her way to class; sitting down as the bell rang.

* * *

**A/N slow start I know, but I just wanted a good intro. **

**I graduated high school today and reviews would be the perfect graduation gift. **


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon sun shinned down on Binaca's face as she walked home. She always liked the February sun, which made walking home more enjoyable. True she could probably get someone to drive her or take a bus. But she liked the fresh air. It helps clear her head after a long day.

Walking into the house, she knew her aunt would be at work. But she still called out like she did every day.

No answer.

Walking into her room, she closed the door and turned on the radio. As some pop song played, she absent mindedly hummed along. Pulling out her books, Bianca started on the night's homework. Half way through Math, she was so confused she started spinning around in her chair. It was like this every day. She hated math homework; it was always so much harder than what you learn in class.

She noticed the stack of papers Mr. Simpson gave her two months ago. She hasn't thought about them since the night Katie ODed. Crossing the room, she looked down at the stack.

She did want to do something with her life, but was college the answer? She didn't know. Everyone always tells you the college is the next step and that you have to go to get a good job. But she couldn't even figure out what to study let alone where to go. Katie said she should go into business. But since she was only using Bianca to score drugs, she didn't really believe the other girl.

Still thinking about that night made her sick. She actually believed that someone like Katie would want to be her friend. Then the look on her sisters face when she took Katie home, it was awful. But seeing her walk up to them the next day to tell them Katie ODed was even worse. And it was all Bianca's fault, like always.

No wonder everyone uses her. She shook her head and left the stack untouched.

Walking to the kitchen to grab a drink, there was a knock on the door. With a sigh, she opened it to find Owen staring down at her with his stupid, smug look.

"What do you want?" she asked crossing her arms.

"We're going out, come on." He said trying to sound cool.

"We? We haven't spoken in over a month, what makes you think we're going out?"

"Because we haven't spoken in over a month, you need to get out of that house and have some fun."

"How do you know I don't have fun? In fact, I was just about to leave to hang out with some friends."

"You have friends other than me?" he said with a laugh.

"Owen, we're not even friends, and yes for your information."

"Who?" he said crossing his arms, she could tell he was getting mad which made her happy.

"If you must know," not wanting to be caught in lie, she said the first name that came to her mind, "Adam."

At that Owen bursts out laughing, "Adam? That little tranny? Why the hell would you want to hang out with him?"

"Okay, first, he's not a tranny, he's a guy. Second, he's a nice guy and fun to hang out with." Bianca felt her face get hot with rage. Where does he get off saying that about Adam?

"Wow, you have changed. Have fun with your little play date." And with that, Owen turned and walked away. She could hear him mumbling something under his breath.

Bianca slammed the door and fell down on the couch. She still doesn't know why they were ever friends, Owen is a disgusting jerk. But she knew Owen and he would check if she was lying; which meant she had to go to the Torres' or he'd make a big scene at school.

Grabbing her bag, Bianca scribbled a note to her aunt and walked out the door. Stepping out into the warm sun instantly made her calm down. Down the street, she could see Owen walking; thankfully it was the opposite direction to Adam's so she wouldn't have to pass him.

At least she wasn't lying; Adam was fun to hang out with. She spent most of the summer at his house playing X-Box with him and she had a good time. She just hoped he was home alone so she wouldn't have to see Drew.

* * *

**A/N like everyone else in the fandom, I'm waiting for the season 12 promo to air. so I decided it was a good time to write.**

**thank you everyone who reviewed. it means a lot. ****I'd love more to hold me over until the promo airs. **

**to all the American's happy Memorial day. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bianca tapped on the glass of the Torres' back door. No matter how many times they tell her to use the front door, she doesn't. Old habits die hard. As expected, Adam's head pops up from the couch with a confused look. Bianca smiled and gave a half wave.

Adam clicked the TV off and got up to open the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked with his normal smile.

"Oh you know, in the neighborhood. Thought I'd drop by and say hi. Hi," she said with a laugh and a wave.

"Um hi," he says lifting an eyebrow.

"Okay, you got me, I was bored and remembered how fun it was hanging out over the summer." She said with a shrug.

"Really, playing video games all day is fun to you?"

"I mean, it's better than sitting at home alone. Plus it's nice to talk to you."

"Well then, come on in. Drew is out with _Katie_." The way he said her name made her question if he dislikes her.

"That's okay, I prefer the younger Torres." She said with a smile stepping into the house.

"Good thing I don't have a younger brother," he took his place on the cough and turned the TV back on. A cooking show came on.

"I didn't know you liked to cook," she sat down next to him looking up at the TV.

"I don't," he said with a laugh, "I just like to look at all the good food."

"Are you ever not hungry?" she laughed along with him.

"Nope, not really."

"Well, you are a growing boy, you need nutrients." She looked at Adam with a smile. He turned to look at her with a questioning look. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said turning back to the TV.

"What, it's obviously something?"

"It's just, you called me a boy," she could see his cheeks turn red.

"Well, you are a boy; thus I call you a boy." She turned back to the TV with a smile.

"Thanks," was all he said.

"You're weird," she laughed and play punched his arm.

"I take that as a complement," he smiled and put his feet up on the table.

Bianca copied and leaned back as she smiled at the TV.

"You know, it's nice to see you again," Adam said after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well, you haven't really been around since school started and with the whole Katie thing. It's weird not seeing you sitting here playing X-Box or something."

"I guess I got busy with school and you know. I didn't mean to leave you guys."

"I know, I just meant it's nice to see you again." He flashed a smile before looking back at the TV. Just then, they heard the door upstairs slam and Drew talking and Katie giggling. "Welp, there goes our fun." He said rolling his eyes.

"You don't like her do you?" Bianca sat up and looked at him.

"No, I don't but if Drew knew that, I'd be dead."

"Why don't you?"

"Well, I liked her once," he admitted.

"You did?" she was actually shocked.

"Yeah, didn't last long. But then Drew started dating her like a week later. She never even said anything to me. I don't even think Drew knows I used to like her."

"I'm sorry."

"Ha, why are you sorry?"

"Well, I just remembered when we first met. You liked me didn't you?"

"I uh," he paused trying to think. "Yeah, I did for a bit."

"Then I started dating your brother. I never said anything to you about it."

"Well, you were different. For one, Drew hid you from us for a while. And you kinda hated me."

"I never hated you, Adam. I was confused and didn't understand. True I could have handled it better. But I never hated you."

"Oh, I just assumed."

"Well you know what they say about assuming; it makes an ass out of you and me." She said looking into Adam's blue eyes.

"You're right," he said with a laugh.

* * *

**A/N short and Fluffy, but I wanted some friendship interaction. **

**so it's like one in the morning, and this is normally where I say something witty to make you review, but I'm too tired to think of something. **

**but review anyways. tell me if I'm going in the right direction or if you want it to be different. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry for the wait, long story short: my lap top died and I'm using my step moms but I had to wait to get Word so I could continue. anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Walking into Degrassi the next day, Bianca saw Owen standing with his arms crossed looking right at her. Getting it over with, she walked up to him. "What do you want?"

"Who says I want something?" he said trying to sound cool.

"Because you have that idiotic look on your face you make when you're trying to look tough."

Owen's mouth fell open but he quickly closed it again. He didn't say anything else. Just turned and walked away. Feeling accomplished, Bianca walked to class with a smile. She liked upsetting Owen; though it was easy as long as you talked about his intelligence.

Looking up, she noticed Katie and Drew walk in, hand in hand. She felt her stomach drop remembering what Adam said the day before.

Was it really that bad that Drew always dates girls Adam liked? Well besides that Fiona chick. It must be awful seeing your brother with the girl who rejected you. It must kill him inside seeing them together, and Bianca was one of them. She couldn't help but remember when they first met back in dance class. He asked her to dance and they talked a bit. Then she exposed him to the entire school. True at the time she didn't see what was wrong with that, she thought he was a freak. But after seeing all the pain she caused and how much harder Adam's life is, it really started to eat away at her. Then as if to remind her how she fucked up his life at school, he was shot because of her.

Everything was her fault. Whether or not he'd say so, Bianca knew she was the reason his life at Degrassi was awful.

At least he turned it around; friends and with that radio show.

She shook her head and watches the board as the teacher wrote down notes she should be taking. But she just tried to keep the guilty thoughts away.

The day passed by uneventfully; before she knew it, she was in the caf listening to Dave and Adam argue about some sports game that happened over the weekend. She wasn't really paying attention until someone sat down across from her. Looking up, her stomach dropped as she saw Drew.

"What?" she asked after a minute of them staring at each other.

"I heard you came over yesterday," he said with a judging look.

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"Well, you haven't been over since the summer, I was just wondering why."

"Because I wasn't over since the summer; I didn't want to be home alone for the fifth straight night so I thought I'd stop by."

"Why did you say 'hi' to me?"

"You were with you girlfriend and I wanted to hang out with Adam." He generally looked hurt that she didn't want to see him. "What, I like hanging out with him and if you remember, Katie and I don't have a good track history."

"Okay," looking defeated, he stood and walked away.

_What is with these Torres' weird mood swings?_ She thought to herself looking up at the radio box. Adam was smiling and talking with a lot of animation; like always. She never understood how he could sit there every day and talk about random crap. But seeing him in progress, you can see how happy it makes him. _He's going to grow up to be on TV. _Shethought with a smile picturing it. _Maybe he'll help other guys like him; he's very good with talking to people. Who knows, the kid could do anything he put his mind to. _

Looking back, she saw Adam scanning everyone and stopping for a few second on her before moving on. For some reason it made her smile like an idiot.

* * *

A/N sooo how'd you guys like it? getting those Badam feels yet? seems like Bianca is spending a lot of time thinking about Adam. hmmmm

anyways, please review! I love reading everything you guys have to say. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I was so happy by the 5 new reviews today that I just had to write more. so here you go guys, this is a long one. enjoy!**

* * *

"What's going on with you?" Bianca looked up from the Food Network to see her aunt giving her a stern look.

"What do you mean? I'm watching Rachel Ray."

"For the past week you've been different." She paused thinking of what to say, "You seem happier."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"No, no, it's a nice change; did you, uh, meet someone?"

"What?" she was shocked by her aunt's question. "No, I haven't met someone. ¿estás loco, tía?" she laughed looking back to her show.

She tried to think what's changed in the past week. But all she could think of is none of her old friends has talked to her. Owen and all the other guys have left her alone. Probably because of the whole Adam thing; she still doesn't see what's so wrong with hanging out with him. He was smart and funny; it was nice to talk to him.

"Is it Drew again?" Bianca jumped at the sound of her aunt's voice. She was lost in thought, she forgot she was there.

"What? No, of course not. I haven't thought about him since prom."

"Okay, okay I was just checking; you know how I feel about him."

"How could I forget?" Her aunt always hated Drew for bringing back the bad things in her life. Just like how Drew's mom hated Bianca for messing up her sons' lives.

* * *

That night, Bianca was lying on her bed reading Hamlet for that night's homework. Over her music, she could hear her phone ring over on her desk.

A text from Adam flashed on the screen: _How do you feel about talking on Mano y Mano with me?_

Laughing to herself she replied: _Why would you want me on your show?_

Adam: _Dave thinks we should do a food segment and I thought you'd be perfect for it._

Reading the text over, she felt a smile come to her face: _Sounds fun. Count me in._

When Adam replied with a smiley face, she sat back down on her bed. She wasn't really sure what a 'food segment' would consist of; but it was a good feeling knowing Adam thought she'd be good for it. No one ever thought she was good for something.

Though it was ironic Dave came up with the idea considering Adam never stops eating.

* * *

The next day before lunch, Adam took her to the radio booth and set her mic up before Dave came. The whole time joking how Dave only comes to hear himself talk but Adam enjoys all the technical work along with hearing himself talk. Dave came in with the other speaker, some kid she didn't know from the cooking class she didn't know there was.

Adam opened up by introducing them then explained what the segment was. Apparently they wanted an amateur and a "pro" to face off and talk about food. But being in high school, the best they could get was Bianca and the other kid. Adam asked different questions like different ways to make the caf food better. Bianca said to scrap it all and everyone go to The Dot whilst the other kid gave a real answer. But people seemed to like Bianca's idea more from the amount of claps she got.

All in all, she would say it was a success. Everyone seemed to like Bianca's jokes and some even listened in to what the other kid had to say. It made her feel good knowing people listened to her. Since they do the show all period for the different lunches, Bianca got to skip gym.

After the second show, they were allowed a break to have lunch themselves. The lunch they were in was mostly niners so Bianca stuck by Adam until he found them an open table.

"No friends in this lunch?" he asked as they sat down.

"Ha like I have friends," she said rolling her eyes stabbing her fork into her salad. She looked up to find Adam giving her a questioning look. "What?"

"Why the sarcasm?" he asked taking a bite of his burger.

"Well, if you must know, I'm kinda on my own now days." She said chewing her food.

"What, no big, bad Owen around," he laughed.

"No," was all she said which makes the smile on Adam's face go away.

"Why, what happened? I mean, if you want to tell me."

With a sigh, she remembered what happened last week. "Remember they day I came over?"

"Yeah."

"Well the real reason I came over was Owen."

"What do you mean; did he do something to you?"

"Not exactly," she began to retell what happened. "Well he came over wanting to go out but since I'm trying to be good, I told him no. When he asked why, I told him I was hanging out with you. Which then lead him to say some mean things. I told him off. And now I could care less what is going on with him." She took a bite of her food, "then I remembered how nice it was to talk to you and decided to do what I said I was going to and well you know the rest."

"And all this time I thought it was because you are secretly in love with me," he said with a smug look on his face.

For some reason him saying that made her stomach knot up. Not in the bad way like when someone you hate tells you they like you, but in a good way. But she played it off, "you wish little Torres."

They went back to eating but after a while Adam looked up, "What did Owen say?"

His question shocked her at first but assumed he spent the last 5 minutes thinking about it. "Well, when I said I was hanging out with you, he called you a name and said how lame I was for wanting to hang out with you."

He looked her straight in the eyes and asked in the most serious voice she's ever heard him us, "What did he call me?"

She sighed, leaned in, and whispered "he called you a tranny." She leaned back to see his shoulders tense up. She continued hoping to make him feel better. "So I said you more of a guy than he is and said you were fun to hang out with."

She could see Adam ease after hearing that. "Thank you," he said with a smile and started eating again. They spent the rest of their lunch time talking about his secret love affair with cooking shows until they had to go back to the radio show.

* * *

**A/N aww look at Bianca getting in touch with her feelings. **

**I have now given you two shinny knew chapters so I expect more reviews. muhahahaha**

**I may even write more tonight or tomorrow if I get some reviews ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you given any more thought to it?" Mr. Simpson asked in their monthly meeting.

"I have, I'm still trying to figure out with to study." Bianca said in an annoyed voice.

"You're running out of time, applications are due in a few months."

"I know, I know; I'll figure it out." But in all reality, she hasn't thought about it in a month. She still had no idea what she wants to do. Even if she did, she doesn't know where to go or how she'll get the money. "Can I go now?" school was already out and all she wanted to do was go home.

"Yes, I suppose you could. Just give some thought about school." He smiled and waved to the door as she left.

It was her birthday and didn't want to spend it thinking about school. Not that she was doing anything for her birthday since all of her 'friends' ditched her. But her auntie said she'd take her out for dinner. Bianca normally would go out partying or something. But she hasn't gone to a party since Katie made her.

She started walking down the street when she heard someone call her name. She looked over her shoulder to find Adam jogging down the steps of Degrassi towards her. She stopped and smiled as the boy caught up with her.

"Hey Adam, what are you still doing here?" she asked when he was a few feet from her.

"Mano y Mano stuff," he said slightly out if breath.

"Do you ever stop working?" she asked with a laugh.

"No not really, but I wanted to give you something." He took his back pack of to dig around in it. He handed her a purple envelope and smiled as she took it.

Raising her eyebrow she asked, "What's this for?"

"Just open it," he instructed.

She carefully ripped the top on the envelope off and pulled out a gold card. In big white letters it read 'Happy Birthday' over and over again. She smiled and could feel her cheeks get hot. Inside it said 'When you're 18, the world is full of promise and opportunity. There's so much ahead of you... hope it's all great!' At the bottom, Adam doodled a picture of an owl, her favorite animal, and signed it.

She didn't know what to say, none of her friends have ever given her a card for her birthday card before. She looked up and Adam was just waiting with his stupidly, perfect smile. Before she knew what she was doing, she pulled him into a hug. She could feel his body tense up by the sudden embrace but soon ease as he put and arm around her. "Thank you," she said into his shoulder. She never realized how much taller he's gotten; he used to barely be taller, now he's a good 3 inches taller.

"You're welcome," he replied as she let go of him.

"I'm sorry about that," she suddenly felt embarrassed, "it's just; none of my friends have ever given me something for my birthday."

"I think you need better friends," he said with a smile. "I remembered when you mentioned your birthday last year, so you know; I thought I'd get you something."

"You're awesome, you know that right?"

"I could stand to hear it more often," he smirked at her. "May I walk you home, birthday girl?" He held his arm out as if he was escorting her; which made her laugh.

"If you insist," she placed a hand on his arm as they started walking.

"Any big plans for tonight, parties or something?"

"Unless you count dinner with my auntie, then no."

"I think that counts," he looked down at her with a smile. "Normally I just go out to eat with the family. No parties for me."

"Doesn't Drew do something for you?"

"Ha, right as if Drew even remembers my birthday." He rolled his eyes.

"Is he really that bad?" all this time she thought Drew and Adam were really close.

"Well, when my mom first married his dad he was really cool. But that was 7 years ago. He got into football and stopped spending time with me. Then I finally told him I'm Adam. That kind of made us closer, he thought having a brother meant I would play football with him all the time. Then we moved to Degrassi and he couldn't care less about what I'm up to."

"I never knew, he always stood up for you; I thought you guys were close."

"Well, he does protect me, but other than that he doesn't care. Only cares about Katie."

"I'm sorry, Adam." She didn't know what to say. She had no clue that's what it was like.

"It's okay, I like being on my own. And having great friends helps," he smiled and nudged her in the side with his elbow.

She felt her cheeks get hot again and knew she was blushing. _Since when has someone's words make me blush?_ She asked herself.

"Welp, here we are," she looked up and saw her front door. "It's nice talking to you, Bianca." Adam dropped his arm and smiled at her.

For the second time, she suddenly found herself hugging Adam. She was never touchy feely before but she liked being close to someone. "Thank you," she said again as she let go and stepped away towards the door.

"Happy birthday," he turned on his heel and gave her a wave before walking down the street.

She stood on front step and watched him walk away. With a smile, she stepped into the house. Her aunt was still at work so she went into her room. Sitting down on the bed, she looked at her card again. It was weird having a friend actually care about her; but she liked it. The little owl on the bottom looked up at her with big eyes.

Smiling, she got a piece of tape and taped the card on her wall above her bed, next to a picture of her, Drew, Katie, and Adam from prom. She stopped and looked at the picture, focusing on Adam. The picture was taken just a short amount of time before he was shot. He always looks so happy and free, it made her smile just looking at that picture. How could she have been so mean to such a great guy? He was the nicest person she's ever met.

She heard her phone ring in her bag and when she found it, a text from Adam came up_: Happy birthday! Even though I just told you 10 minutes ago; I hope you have a good time with your aunt._

His text made her laugh as she replied: _You never give up do you? But thanks._

He sent back: _Nope never :) maybe some tomorrow we could go out and celebrate since none of your other friends will._

She heart started to race at the thought of being with Adam other than just talking and watching TV. But she replied: _That'd be nice :)_

She put her phone down and looked back at the picture of Adam with a smile.

* * *

**A/N dun dun dunnnn is Bianca starting to get that warm fuzzy feeling about Adam?**

**maybe if you guys review you'll find out ;)**

**I may happen to write the next chapter tonight if I get some. **


	7. Chapter 7

"I know I ask you every year, but did any of your friends wish you happy birthday?" Bianca and her aunt sat across from each other in Little Miss Stakes.

Taking a bite of her stake, she answered, "actually this year, yes. My friend Adam gave me a card."

"Drew's little brother?" her aunt asked.

"Yeah him," she said with a smile.

"Is he your boyfriends?" her aunt teased.

Hearing that shocked Bianca so it took her a second to answer. "I, uh, what? No, I'm not dating anyone," she said defensively.

"Okay, okay just asking," she said with a smile.

Bianca felt herself blush but they didn't say much else the rest of dinner, lost in her own thoughts. Hearing her aunt ask that made her start to think. Ever since she went over to Adam's house month ago she's been thinking about him a lot. She wasn't really sure why; truly she thought it was just because she finally had a real friend. But after what her aunt said, she started to wonder. Did she like Adam? She couldn't, he's just a good friend right? But if she did, that would explain why she always thinks about him and why she keeps blushing. But it's Adam, Drew's brother, it would be weird.

Before she knew it, she was at home sitting on her bed, staring at the picture of Adam.

Every time she thought about getting close to him, her stomach knotted up and she felt her cheeks get hot. What if she did like Adam? What would she do? She's never had a crush before; guys liked her and she just dated whoever came along. It was never her thing to like someone before they started dating. And what if he doesn't feel the same? True, he did before but after everything she's done to him, he probably doesn't like her anymore.

As if on cue, her phone rang with a text from Adam: _Hey birthday girl, are you free tomorrow?_

She replied quickly: _Of course._

Adam: _Good, I'll see you at 5am._

Bianca: _You can't be serious._

Adam: _You're right, 4am would be better._

Bianca: _ADAM!_

Adam: _Okay, okay. How does 10 sound?_

Bianca: _Sounds good, see you tomorrow._

She closed her phone smiling at the thought of spending the day with Adam. She didn't even care what they would do; she just wanted to see him.

She could barely sleep that night thinking about it. She couldn't believe she actually had a crush on someone, let alone Adam Torres.

* * *

Bianca woke up early the next day. Even after showering and getting ready it was still only 9. But she passed the time with her favourite hobby: watching Food Network reruns. Before she knew it, there was a knock on the door that made her jump.

She quickly glanced in the mirror hanging on the wall before opening the door. Adam stood with is perfect smile. His hands were behind his back which made Bianca silently question to herself. But she was quickly answered.

"Good morning," he said reveling two coffees from behind his back. "I thought you'd need a pick-me-up." Handing her one of the cups with smile.

"Adam, you didn't have to," she said with a blush as she took the cup.

"After 18 years of none of your friends celebrating your birthday, I thought it was the least I could do."

"Thank you," she said taking a sip of the hot liquid. "Where to?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said with a devilish smile that made her heart race. He held out his arm like the previous day for her to hold. With a smile, she obeyed and they started walking down the street. "How was dinner?"

"It was good; auntie seems to be happy that I've gone so long without getting in trouble. She says I'm happier now."

"You seem happy, do you know why?"

"Yeah I know," she bit her lip hoping he would ask the right question.

"What, no more Owen?" he said with a laugh.

"No, not exactly."

"Then it must be me," he looked down at her with a smug smirk that made her stomach knot. She couldn't meet his eyes so she looked at her feet. She could feel him looking at her; but she knew she was blushing. After a while, Adam dropped his arm which shocked Bianca. He stopped and put his hands over her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Just hang on," he said. After a minute or so, they stopped at what Bianca could tell were stairs. Keeping her eyes covered, Adam led her up until they came to a stop. "Are you ready?" he said into her ear which sent shivers down her body. All she could do was nod her head.

Adam moved his hands and stepped beside her. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the sudden light. They were standing on the roof of an old building; higher than all the shops and houses around them. She could see the horizon and where it meets the far off city. She was speechless and looked up at Adam. He was watching her with a smile.

"Happy birthday, Bianca," he said putting his arm around her for a one armed hug but he left it there as they looked out over everyone.

"Adam, this is amazing," she finally said.

"I thought you'd like it. I used to come up here to think. The view was always amazing." He let go of her and pulled an iPod out of his pocket. She watched as he found a song. Turning the volume up, Adam placed it on the ground and pressed play. Classical music filled the quietness. "May I have this dance?" he held a hand out to her. As her heart started to race, she agreed and held his hand.

As they started to dance, Adam said "this is how we met."

"Ballroom class, I remember;" _how could I forget?_

They danced around the roof until the song ended. Although she wanted to continue, Bianca stepped away and smiled at Adam. "Thank you," she said looking up at him.

"You're welcome," he sat down on the ledge and looked at her as if to tell her to sit; which she did. "You know, back when we had that class, I would have never guessed that we'd be sitting here today as friends."

"Well, I was very stupid back then."

"No, it's a normal reaction I've noticed. But I mean, you were so cool and I'm not."

"You're the coolest guy I know," Adam looked over at her as if he didn't believe her. "I mean it, you're funny and caring and plan elaborate birthday dates and you're fun to be around."

"Thank you," he smiled and looked back out at the sky. "I remember the first time I came here; it was the day it happened. I left school needing a place to get away from people. I found this old building and came up here until it was time for school to end."

"I'm so sorry Adam," she started but he kept talking.

"It wasn't because of that, it was the fact that I liked you a lot and knew nothing would happen after you knew." Bianca felt her heart drop; she never realized how much Adam must have liked her. "Now we're friends, it's weird how things work." He looked down at her with his perfect smile. She couldn't help but get lost in his blue eyes. Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

A/N so how's everyone doing? you like that ending?

I've turned into one of those evil fanfic writes.

but hey, maybe if you review I'll write some more.

muhahaha


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm sorry I had to do that to you guys. but everyone loves a good cliff hanger, right?**

**well, you're going to love this. enjoy.**

* * *

Bianca lied awake on her bed that night. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened. It's like she's part of some cheesy teen movie.

* * *

_She leaned in and pressed her lips to Adam's. She didn't give herself time to talk herself out of it; she didn't think; she just did. Adam's body stiffened and she thought he would pull away. But she could feel his body relax and ease as he kissed her back. It was short, but she didn't care. Adam pulled away first with a shocked look on his face. Bianca felt her cheeks get hot as she looked down at the ground._

* * *

She kissed Adam Torres, the little brother to her ex. She made the first move. And now she had no clue what would happen. They left soon after so they didn't say much. Now Bianca was staring at her ceiling replaying it over and over again. She couldn't help but wonder if Adam was doing the same.

He kissed her back. He didn't push her away or leave. He kissed her back.

* * *

Bianca walked into Degrassi the next Monday dead tired. She could barely sleep all weekend. Every time she stopped distracting herself, her mind went back to Adam. All she wanted to do was see him. Even if he slapped her across the face and told her to leave, she just needed to see his face.

On her way to her locker, she spotted one of Adam's friend, Clare. Before she knew what she was doing, she jogged up to her.

"Hey, Clare, have you seen Adam?"

The younger girl looked bewildered by the question, "Um, no I haven't."

"Oh, well if you do, can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Sure, I guess," she looked confused but turned and walked down the hall.

She pulled out her phone to check if Adam texted her and started walking down the hall. Still looking at her phone, she bumped into someone.

"We need to stop meeting like this," she looked up to find Adam smiling down at her.

"Hey," her stomach knotted up and she braced herself for the worst to come.

"Hey, after my perfect birthday date I gave you, all I get is hey?" he laughed.

"I'm sorry," she looked down at her feet, "for messing everything up like always."

"Why, because you kissed me?" Adam took her chin in his hand and lifted it so she'd look at him. "You didn't mess anything up, Bianca." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. When his lips left, heat radiated from where they were. Her heart started to race as she looked into Adam's blue eyes. "I gotta get to class, but can we talk later?" she nodded, "okay, when I have a break in Mano y Mano." He kissed her forehead and turned. As he jogged off down the hall, he turned and smiled at her.

She stood in her spot watching him leave. She couldn't believe what just happened. Her brain couldn't comprehend what happened. All she knew was that the rest of the day leading up to lunch was going to take forever.

* * *

Bianca sat at her normal table alone just like every day. But this time, she couldn't eat. She couldn't stop thinking about Adam which had her stomach in knots. She watched him the whole time, waiting for him to come down. Finally after 15 minutes music came on and he stepped out of the booth.

She watched as he sat down across from her. He ate one of the fries she bought but didn't eat.

"So," she started but realized she had no clue what to say.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I wanted to."

"I figured that," he laughed, "why did you want to?"

She looked down at her hands, "because I like you."

"What, I can't hear you. Did Bianca DeSousa just say she likes someone?"

"Can you say it any louder," she looked up at him. "Yes, I like you. And I know it's crazy and you're my ex's brother and we haven't had the best past. But I like you. So I kissed you. Happy?"

He reached across the table and held her hands. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"When have I ever been good with words?"

"True," he smiled at her. "Bianca, you know I used to like you," her stomach dropped when he said 'used to.' "Then you dated my brother, yes it hurt, but I still liked you. I acted like I was happy you to were together. But I still liked you until I gave up and dated Fiona. Then you and Drew broke up and Fiona and I. suddenly, the feelings came back. Even after all the shit you and your friends put me through, I still like you." He stood up, leaned across the table kissed her. Not a peck, a full blow kiss. She cupped his face in her hands.

When he pulled away and sat back down, Bianca looked around and saw everyone around them was watching. But she didn't care. She didn't care what anyone of them thought. "So what does this mean?" she asked looking back at Adam.

He was smiling ear to ear, "I was hoping this mean you'll go out with me."

It was her time to lean over and kiss him. "Yes," she said against his lips.

* * *

**A/N so how's everyone doing? everyone still alive? **

**good, well now that I know you're alive, you should review. **

**I'll give you a cookie. and I'll update sooner if I get reviews. :)**


End file.
